R-18
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: UA - Stefan Le Calvez arrive en cours d'année de Première en internat dans son nouveau lycée. Il devra ici cohabiter avec Christian et Quentin, deux fouineurs professionnels, qui deviendront bien vite ses deux meilleurs amis. Et puis, il y a les profs...Enfin, il y a le Prof. /Two-shot/


Titre : R-18

Rating : M

Personnages : Léan - Stefan (comme ça, la couleur est annoncée)

Résumé : UA - Stefan Le Calvez arrive en cours d'année de Première en internat dans son nouveau lycée. Il devra ici cohabiter avec Christian et Quentin, deux fouineurs professionnels, qui deviendront bien vite ses deux meilleurs amis. Et puis, il y a les profs...Enfin, il y a le Prof.

Note de l'auteur : C'est un two-shot, vous avez donc la partie I ! Je précise que ce n'est pas de la pédophilie parce qu'il a seize ans, le Stefounet, il a sa majorité sexuelle, namého ! Bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Stefan sortit ses affaires soigneusement pliées sur son lit. Enfin, sur le lit qu'il supposait sien car l'un était défait et l'autre avait un pyjama sur l'oreiller. Il allait devoir attendre ses deux futurs "colocataires" pour leur demander de ne plus envahir le tiroir sous son lit. Il était rempli de photos étranges en tout genre et de numéros du "magazine du lycée". Il était sûrement tombé dans la piaule des deux fouineurs principaux de son nouvel établissement.  
Il soupira. Son frère, avec qui il habitait, venait de se trouver un travail et avait dû déménager, et lui avec. Trop pris par son nouveau job, il n'avait plus la possibilité de l'emmener en cours. Il arrivait donc comme un cheveu sur la soupe, en plein milieu d'année de première, en internat.  
Il s'assit et sortit son nouvel emploi du temps ainsi que le tas de paperasses que le directeur, un certain Francis Bonnefoy, lui avait fourré dans les mains.

- Règlement, on s'en fout c'est le même partout...Histoire du lycée, on s'en fout...Ensrignants, tiens. Alors...Anglais européen, Dylan Kirkland...Merde, j'étais sûr qu'il ferait anglais normal...Tant pis...DNL, Alfred F. Jones...Français...Marianne Duchemin...

Un prénom de circonstance, pensa-t-il.

- Allemand, Ludwig Beilschmidt et EPS, Gilbert...Des frangins profs, seigneur...Histoire-géo', Léan Marie...C'est un prénom de mec ?! Admettons...Littérature française, le dirlo'...Littérature anglaise...ARTHUR ?! Il a passé son diplôme lui ?! (j'aurais parié qu'il le raterait pourtant...). Physique', Matthias Kolher et SVT, Feliks cz...zc...Quelque chose. Bon...Ca va être agité, j'ai deux de mes frangins en prof...C'est...  
- Eh, t'es qui ?

Stefan releva la tête de sa paperasserie et dévisagea les nouveaux arrivants. Un brun halé aux yeux bleus et un albinos pâle aux yeux mauves...Sûrement ses colocataires...

- Hum, je suis Stefan Le Calvez, je suis nouveau ici.

Le brun le détailla de la tête aux pieds avant de sourire.

- Bon, et bien bienvenue chez les fous ! Souris !

- Hein ?

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir que l'albinos aux yeux mauves l'éblouit avec le flash de son appareil photo. Il cligna des yeux.

- …Pour le magazine du lycée ?

- Comment tu as deviné ?

- Mon tiroir est rempli d'exemplaires et de photos bizarres…

- Oh, on va les enlever pour que tu puisses ranger tes affaires. Moi je dors sur le lit en hauteur, là, en bordel, et Quentin sur celui du bas. Tu as de la chance, tu auras personne au-dessus de ta tête !

- A ronfler, bouger, parler en dormant, secouer le lit…râla l'albinos aux yeux mauves.

Le petit roux eut un sourire et aida ses deux nouveaux colocataires à vider le tiroir pour y ranger soigneusement ses affaires. Il discuta avec eux et fit connaissance. Les deux reporter ne mirent pas longtemps à lui tirer qu'il était le frère du prof d'anglais européen et de littérature anglaise mais il garda pour lui la raison pour laquelle ils ne portaient pas le même nom.

Quentin et Christian lui décrire le caractère des autres professeurs et de leurs autres camarades de classe avant de devoir se coucher.

* * *

- Je m'appelle Stefan Le Calvez, j'ai seize ans et…Ben, voilà.

- Je suis , ton professeur principal et d'histoire-géographie. Tu es bon en quel matière ?

- Euh…En anglais, en SVT…

- En histoire ?

- Tout dépend du sujet.

- Tu es à l'aise où ?

- Euh…L'histoire bretonne ça compte ?

Le grand blond haussa un sourcil et sourit.

- Je sens qu'on ne va pas s'entendre tous les deux.

- Pourquoi ? Vous avez quelque chose contre les bretons, peut-être ?

- Personnellement, non, mais d'un point de vue régional…Bah, tu sais ce qu'on dit des têtes de bretons, hein…

Stefan grimaça et marmonna quelque chose sur les têtes de normands avant d'aller s'asseoir au premier rang, seul endroit où il restait de la place, à côté d'un type froid nommé Edard. Les minutes du cours s'écoulèrent lentement, comme dans tout cours qui se respectait, et il était en train de griffonner sur son cahier.

- La Première Guerre mondiale représente une étape essentielle dans la mutation de la guerre au XXe siècle. Le regard est porté sur l'expérience combattante, significative d'un changement de degré et de nature dans la violence, qui doit permettre de mener une approche du concept de guerre totale. Durant cet affrontement marqué par la durée du conflit, par sa dimension industrielle et par une mortalité de masse, ce sont les combattants qui paient le tribut le plus élevé tant sur le plan physique que sur le plan moral, même si de récents travaux ont attiré l'attention sur les souffrances des populations civiles. A travers eux, c'est toute la société qui est bouleversée, phénomène dont certains historiens ont depuis une vingtaine d'années tenté de rendre compte à travers les concepts, certes discutés, de « brutalisation » (ou « ensauvagement ») des sociétés européennes et de « banalisation » de la violence. Sans s'attarder sur…Le fait que certains ne semblent pas très intéressés par ce que je raconte !

Stefan releva la tête au moment où le professeur lui donna un gentil coup de manuel sur le crâne, observant ce qu'il faisait.

- Tu sais que tu as le BAC à la fin de l'année ?

- Mais ce chapitre là je l'ai déjà étudié à mon autre lycée…

- Tu seras deux fois plus au point alors. Tu es bon en anglais ? Listen, young boy !

- Hahaha, vous êtes un comique vous…

- Non, un prof, pas de bol. Donc, qu'est-ce que je disais moi… ?

Le professeur reprit son cours et le petit roux fit la moue en prenant quelques rapides notes. Il observa sa classe et émit un léger « tch » en voyant que la moitié des filles (au moins) dévoraient du regard avec envie le grand blond. Non mais, n'importe quoi…Et puis depuis quand les profs avaient les cheveux longs ? Puis il était pas si beau que ça hein…Pas besoin de chercher très loin pour lui trouver des défauts physiques…Par exemple…Euh…

Il fronça les sourcils, cherchant encore. L'adulte avait le regard droit, des yeux d'un doux gris, et des sourcils ouverts vers l'extérieur lui donnant un air paisible. Pas de rides, il devait être encore jeune…Un nez droit surplombait ses lèvres charnues et sa mâchoire musclée. Pas d'oreilles décollées, quelques-unes de ses mèches blondes tombaient parfois sur son visage et il les remettait en place avec un sang-froid à toute épreuve. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il était vachement bien proportionné, à croire qu'il avait fait une carrière de sportif ou de mannequin avant de devenir prof'. Il ne rentrait pas sa chemise dans son pantalon, la gardant à l'extérieur, et avait une main enfoncée dans sa poche, l'autre tenant son manuel.

C'était extrêmement rageant alors Stefan décida de se dire qu'il avait des orteils horribles. Voilà. Il était sûr qu'il avait les pieds tous tordus avec des ongles incarnés et pleins de gros poils noirs partout…

- Euh… ? Stefan ? Pourrais-tu arrêter de fixer mes chaussures qui, certes, sont d'une grande beauté, mais tout de même.

Le petit roux s'empourpra et décida de se concentrer sur son cahier. M. Marie haussa les épaules et continua son cours.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, Christian et Quentin rejoignirent leur nouvel ami pour le charrier en attendant le professeur de français.

- Ben alors, tu fais du fétichisme des pieds sur le prof' d'histoire ?

- Mais non ! Je…Je regardais ses chaussures, rien d'autre !

- De base, c'est bizarre. Tu as eu une pulsion « tiens, je vais mater les chaussures du prof ! » ?

- Roh ! Ca va, hein !

- On plaisante ! Je sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais y'a la moitié des filles de la classe qui fantasment complètement sur lui ! Comment tu veux te trouver une petite amie comme ça, hein ?! Ca devrait être interdit, les profs sexys !

Christian croisa les bras, boudeur, et Quentin le frappa derrière le crâne. Soudain, un blond arriva, visiblement essoufflé.

- Je m'excuse d'être en retard, j'étais avec votre professeur de littérature anglaise.

- Ouais, encore en train de le…Sur un bureau de classe…marmonna le corse avant de retourner à sa place.

Le cours de français passa vite, quoique, pas assez rapidement pour Stefan qui n'aimait pas cette langue. Il préférait, et de loin, la sienne. Le breton, c'était une valeur sûre. Na.

* * *

Alors qu'il discutait avec ses deux amis, tranquillement appuyé contre le mur du bâtiment, frissonnant dans le froid de novembre, un certain grand blond s'approcha d'eux.

- Stefan ? Je peux te voir deux minutes ?

- Vous ne me voyez pas assez comme ça ?

- Je ne dois pas être le seul comique ici. Allez, viens là.

Intrigué, Stefan abandonna ses amis pour suivre le professeur qui le mena à une classe vide. Ils s'installèrent face à face à un bureau et le blond sortit une pochette et un stylo.

- Bien. En tant que professeur principal, je dois me charger de toi et donc que tu sois parfaitement intégré. As-tu des difficultés dans certaines matières ? Penses-tu avoir besoin de soutien ?

- Euh…Peut-être en espagnol, j'étais pas très bon déjà dans mon ancien lycée.

- Hm. Pourquoi as-tu changé de lycée ?

- Je vis avec mon grand frère et il a trouvé un emploi dans cette ville donc…On a déménagé.

- Pas de problèmes avec les professeurs ou tes camarades avant ?

- Euh…

Sachant qu'il était aussi aimable qu'une porte de tôle, si, il avait eu quelques ennuis avec pas mal de gens avant. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Hum. Tu es en internat…Tu as rencontré les élèves qui partageront ta chambre ?

- Oui, c'est Christian Lefebvre et Quentin Luciani…

- Non, c'est le contraire les noms de famille. (il sourit) Méfies-toi, ce sont les deux pires fouinards du lycée, ils tiennent eux-mêmes le magazine. Leur spécialité étant de dévoiler tout ce que les gens ne veulent pas voir dévoilé…Mais ils ne sont pas méchants, s'ils essayent de diffuser quelque chose qui te gêne vraiment, explique leur, ils comprendront. Par contre, si tu es somnambule, attaches-toi à ton lit ou ils vont s'arranger pour te mettre dans les positions les plus gênantes possibles !

Le petit roux rigola et acquiesça.

- Alors, ta première impression du lycée pour l'instant ?

- Le prof d'histoire est désagréable et irascible, mais à part ça, ça va, lança-t-il avec malice.

- Mais heureusement qu'il a un esprit très ouvert, hein !

- Admettons cela comme son unique qualité !

Le grand blond secoua la tête d'un air faussement désespéré avant de lui frotter les cheveux. Il remit ses feuilles dans sa pochette et rangea son stylo, faisant sortir l'élève.

Les jours passèrent, Stefan parvint à ne pas finir en couverture du magazine de Quentin et Christian en devenant leur complice. Il avait préféré se faire collabo que passer sur le billot.

Décembre arriva bien vite et avec lui les futures vacances, Noël, la nouvelle année et le bal de fin d'année civile. Le petit roux avait découvert cette tradition spécifique à ce lycée qui se déroulait le dernier soir avant les vacances.

- Stefan, ce soir on fait une intrusion dans le dortoir des filles pour essayer de voir si oui ou non Marianne dort nue, comme le dit la rumeur. Tu viens avec nous ?

- Ah, non, désolé, j'ai promis au prof' d'histoire de l'aider à ranger les bouquins de la bibliothèque de la classe.

Ses deux amis firent la moue.

- Et c'est plus important que d'aller voir si Marianne dort nue ?

- Je suppose que oui. Mais bonne chance quand même ! Méfiez-vous, quand même !

Ils acquiescèrent et préparèrent leur équipement : lampes torches pour les couloirs sombres, appareil photo, alibi s'ils se faisaient griller dans les couloirs par un surveillant en plein milieu de la nuit…

Stefan, lui, rejoignit sa classe où le professeur se trouvait déjà à sortir tous les livres des étagères. Ils devaient faire du tri pour une collecte de livres organisées par un organisme pour l'éducation des jeunes africains.

Il le salua rapidement et ils se mirent au travail en bavardant.

- C'est gentil de venir m'aider, tu n'avais rien d'autre de prévu ?

- Disons que j'ai échappé à l'expédition suicidaire « allons voir si Marianne dort nue ou non »…

- Moui, tu es mieux ici, alors !

- Oh oui, et de loin !

- Au fait, Arthur m'a dit que tu étais son petit frère, c'est vrai ?

Le petit roux acquiesça sans s'étaler sur le fait qu'ils ne portaient pas le même nom de famille.

- Tu dois donc connaître Allistor ?

- Bien sûr, c'est avec lui que je vis.

- J'étais au lycée avec lui…

Stefan plissa les yeux.

- Vous avez donc vingt-six ans !

- Raté, vingt-cinq, j'ai sauté une classe. Je pourrais t'en dire des belles sur le nombre de conneries qu'on a pu faire ensemble…Il est persuadé que je veux absolument qu'il vienne à mon mariage car les circonstances ont fait que je suis sorti avec Carlin, Anna, sa meilleure amie et lui-même !

- En effet, ça fait beaucoup là…Avouez le que vous le vouliez vraiment à votre mariage !

- Peut-être bien, va savoir ! Quoique, il aurait été capable de me piquer ma mariée ! La seule de mes copines autre que ses sœurs, il me l'a prise, alors…

- Vous étiez en froid après ?

- Au début oui…Puis on a découvert qu'elle nous avait trompé tous les deux, donc on est redevenus amis. Enfin, plus qu'amis.

Le roux secoua la tête, imaginant très bien les deux idiots se regarder avant de sortir un « bon, ben, on redevient potes ? ». N'empêche, deux de ses sœurs et Allistor étaient sortis avec son professeur…Ca faisait bizarre…Et…D'une certaine manière, ça ne lui plaisait pas…Comme de la jalousie.

Hein ? Il pensait quoi, là ? Jaloux qu'un de ses frères ou sœurs ait pu sortir avec M. Marie ? Quentin et Christian lui avaient fait fumer un truc ou quoi ?

Il tendit le bras pour attraper un livre un peu haut mais le blond voulut faire la même chose et posa sa main sur la sienne. Stefan s'empourpra et baissa les yeux en prenant un autre livre. Le professeur baissa son regard sur le petit roux sans rien dire.

La pièce, pourtant grande, leur parut soudainement bien trop petite pour deux.

- Je pense que je vais pouvoir finir seul, tu devrais aller te reposer, tu as cours à huit heures demain, non ?

- Je…Euh…Oui…Bonne continuation et euh…Bonne nuit !

Le breton fila sans demander son reste, perturbé. Pourquoi avait-il réagit comme ça à un petit accident de ce genre ? C'était totalement puéril et stupide…Il secoua la tête et rentra dans sa chambre. Christian et Quentin étaient partis dans leur fameuse expédition, visiblement…Il se déshabilla, se mit en pyjama et glissa dans ses draps froids. Il se mit à observer sa main et continua de s'interroger. Pourquoi avait-il eu cette réaction ? Le professeur lui avait juste touché la main par accident…A cette pensée, une étrange chaleur monta en lui, le faisant rougir. Il ferma les yeux, songeant au beau visage du blond…Ses cheveux attachés par souci pratique mais qui lui tombaient sur les hanches lorsqu'ils étaient libres…Ses hanches…

Ses doigts se glissèrent en-dessous de l'élastique de son pantalon de pyjama et caressèrent son membre. Son autre main parcourut son torse fin et il enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller pour contenir ses gémissements. Il imaginait le beau professeur au-dessus de son corps, caressant ses hanches…Ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son membre à demi-dur et il commença de langoureux mouvements en rêvant qu'ils soient remplacés par ceux du normand…Derrière ses paupières closes, il voyait le corps nu et tendu par l'excitation du professeur d'histoire-géographie, songeant aux caresses qu'il pourrait lui procurer…Ses mouvements sur son sexe s'accélérèrent et sa respiration étouffée par l'oreiller se saccada. Il gémit le nom de famille de l'homme de ses pensées une fois. Deux fois. Il ne put plus s'arrêter, espérant que les deux reporters ne débarqueraient pas maintenant. Soudain, il se cambra et se délivra entre ses doigts. Il s'immobilisa et releva la tête, tâchant de récupérer sa respiration. Il s'assit et retira sa main, grimaçant en la voyant couverte de substance gluante. Il attrapa un mouchoir et s'essuya en soupirant.

- Mon pauvre Stefan, il a vingt-cinq ans et toi seize…Crétin…

Il retira son bas de pyjama et le mit dans un sac en plastique qu'il enfouit dans sa valise inutilisée, dans une poche bien cachée, où personne n'irait rien chercher, et mit un jogging. Il laverait ça chez lui.

Il ferma les yeux et tâcha de s'endormir sans avoir d'autres pensées de ce genre.

* * *

Christian et Quentin étaient en train de lui raconter leur périlleuse expédition qui avait valu un cocard au corse et un hématome sur la joue au nord-pas-de-calaisien. Ils étaient installés dans le réfectoire à prendre leur petit-déjeuner.

- …Mais Marianne s'est réveillée et m'a mis un coup de poing dans le ventre. On aurait encore pu fuir, hélas, je suis tombé sur Quentin qui est tombé sur le lit d'Allis, la réveillant…Et elle a beau avoir l'air hyper-calme en cours, c'est une furie ! Je ressemble à un panda maintenant ! Et Quentin est défiguré ! Et toi ? Ca c'est passé comment ?

- Ben…Euh…On a rangé des livres.

- C'est tout ?

- Quoi, c'est tout ? Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi d'autre ? On a discuté, voilà, j'ai appris qu'il allait au lycée avec mon grand frère et…

- Vraiment ? Il allait à quel lycée ton grand frère ?

Quentin avait l'œil brillant. Ca, ça voulait dire « je vais mener ma petite enquête sur ces années-là dans ce lycée-là, M. Marie est fiché d'avance ». Stefan lui donna ses informations, n'y voyant pas vraiment le mal.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et se retourna avant de se figer.

- Je voulais encore te remercier de m'avoir aidé hier.

- Le remerciez pas trop vite, il vient de nous balancer votre ancien lycée et l'année où vous étiez !

Le professeur haussa un sourcil en regardant Christian. Stefan essayait d'empêcher son visage de s'empourprer, la main du blond étant encore sur son épaule.

- Tu comptes faire quoi comme métier ?

- Journaliste !

- Oooh…Tu sais que l'histoire, c'est important pour intégrer une école de journalisme ?

- Ben oui…

- Ce serait bête que ta moyenne chute, non ?

- EH ! Vous avez pas le droit c'est trop de l'abus de pouvoir là ! Je proteste ! J'appelle à la grève ! Stefan, Quentin, avec moi !

- Non, je plaisante, tu peux raconter ce que tu veux sur moi dans ton journal. J'ai sûrement fais plus de bêtises que toi dans mes années de lycée, alors…Autant en faire profiter les futures générations. Bon appétit les jeunes !

Le professeur ôta sa main de l'épaule du petit roux et s'en alla. Christian secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur son bol de lait tandis que Quentin fixait le visage de Stefan.

- Tu as la tête d'un type qui a envie de hurler et de te rouler par terre mais qui se retient.

- J'ai pas envie de hurler ni de me rouler par terre !

- Non, mais tu as la tête d'un type qui veut le faire.

Le breton grogna et mangea ses céréales. Et dire qu'il avait histoire en première heure…Impossible de regarder son prof' en face après ce qui s'était passé hier…Merde, comment il avait pu se branler en pensant à son prof d'histoire-géo ?! Il rougit légèrement en y repensant. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il y repense, nom de dieu !

Il termina rapidement son petit déjeuner pour respirer quelques instants dehors.

* * *

Léan observait le tableau de la salle des professeurs, pensif. Il était proche de Stefan. Trop proche. Un professeur n'avait pas à être aussi proche d'un élève en particulier.

Et surtout, un professeur n'a pas à désirer un de ses élèves, lui souffla une voix.

Il secoua la tête. Bien sûr qu'un professeur n'avait pas à désirer ses élèves, mais était-ce sa faute si le petit roux était aussi mignon ? Argument absolument pas défendable s'il se retrouvait au tribunal pour relation illicite…

La sonnerie retentit et il se leva pour rejoindre sa classe, leur ouvrant la porte. Ses yeux gris glissèrent sur le petit roux de ses pensées mais il se contenta de commencer le cours.

- Bon, comme vous le savez tous étant donné que c'est l'unique chose qui préoccupe l'esprit de la moitié des élèves ici, le bal de fin d'année, civile, hein, approche. Je vais vous distribuer les papiers d'autorisations parentales…Je vous préviens tout de suite, il n'y aura pas d'alcool. Il est, évidemment, interdit d'en apporter, interdit d'apporter de drogue ou de fumer, c'est un jour comme un autre au lycée, le règlement ne change pas. Les professeurs restent des professeurs et on ne leur manque pas de respect sous prétexte que « c'est la fête ». Des questions ?

- Vous viendrez, monsieur ?

- Je ne sais pas encore, jeune fille. Je me sentirais bien seul, je crois.

Il ignora le « ah, mais moi je veux bien vous accompagner ! » et distribua ses papiers pour commencer son cours, s'installant au fond de la classe. Il lui fallait mettre de la distance entre son élève et lui avant que tout cela n'aille trop loin.

Christian et Quentin ne comprirent pas vraiment pourquoi, du jour au lendemain, Stefan et M. Marie étaient devenus si distants l'un de l'autre. Ils avaient l'air de s'entendre si bien, pourtant. Eux deux trouvaient ça plutôt cool qu'un élève et un prof puissent entretenir une telle amitié, comme ça. Et là…

Quoique, le corse pensait comprendre pour être à peu près dans le même problème. Il profita de l'absence de l'albinos aux yeux mauves, en soutien maths (cet idiot avait pris option math…Quel naïf, hinhin), pour choper Stefan et le forcer à la suivre dans un coin reculé du CDI.

- Stefan, il faut qu'on parle. Si je te dis que je suis raide dingue de Quentin mais que, comme on est amis, je mets un peu de distance entre nous pour pas gâcher notre amitié, est-ce que ça s'apparente à ta situation ?

Le petit roux ne répondit pas et détourna le regard avant de marmonner un « oui ».

- Tu es amoureux du prof d'histoire-géo.

- Oui…

- Et tu peux pas lui dire.

- Oui…

- Parce que tu veux pas briser votre amitié !

Stefan releva la tête et l'observa comme s'il avait deux têtes. Etait-ce possible d'être aussi ignorant ?

- Christian, c'est pas ça le problème.

- Le problème, c'est que le prof a vingt-cinq ans, Stefan seize, et qu'il y a une relation hiérarchique professeur/élève entre eux. D'un point de vue moral et légal, ils n'ont pas le droit de s'aimer.

Le corse sursauta et se retourna.

- Oh, Quentin…Tu étais pas en soutien ? Dis, t'as entendu le début de…

- Le prof était absent. Oui, on en reparlera. Je vais t'apprendre à me cacher des choses, moi. Bref, Stefan, tu en as parlé avec lui ?

- Non, bien sûr que non…

- Vous avez rien fait ?

- Non plus…

- Mais…Vous risquez quoi, concrètement ? D'accord, ça dérange la morale, mais les homosexuels aussi ça dérange la morale, pourtant on les met pas en prison…

- Ca dérange aussi la loi…Moi, je risque rien, je serais la « victime ». Tu sais, celui qui peut rien dire parce qu'il est mineur…Mais lui, il perdrait son travail, n'aurait plus le droit d'exercer, risquerait même une peine de prison…Non, mais ça sert à rien d'en parler, c'est stupide, il ressent rien pour moi et encore heureux d'ailleurs. Je préfère que ce soit désespéré.

Stefan se leva en soupirant. Oui, il préférait se dire que c'était totalement désespéré que se permettre de rêver à une possible relation impossible et illégale.

Les semaines passèrent et l'excitation grandissait au sein du lycée. Les filles ne parlaient quasiment plus que des robes qu'elles porteraient et les garçons des filles qu'ils inviteraient. Christian et Quentin se disaient que ce serait l'évènement idéal pour immortaliser toutes sortes de : Caleçon qui dépasse du pantalon chic – Jupe qui vole trop haut et hop, on voit une culotte (ou pas de culotte, justement) – élire la cravate la plus laide de l'année – autres.

- Tu vas pas nous faire ça quand même !

A quelques heures du fameux soir, Stefan avait trouvé le moyen de tomber malade. Fiévreux, il avait remis son pyjama et s'était recouché sur ordre de l'infirmier. Mais pour ses deux amis : hors de question de le laisser dans cet état, quitte à ce qu'un des deux reste avec lui.

- Mais non, mais non…Allez-y, je vais pas mourir…

- Ouais c'est ça, et si tu fais un malaise et que t'avales ta langue, gros malin ? Non, c'est mort, on reste avec toi.

- Si vous voulez, je peux le surveiller.

Ils se tournèrent vers la porte où se tenait leur professeur d'histoire-géographie. Il ne leur laissa pas le choix en les poussant vers le couloir avec un « allez, ouste, tout le monde dehors ».

Une fois la porte fermée, il s'assit sur une chaise qui traînait à côté de l'unique bureau de la chambre, la mettant à côté du lit du malade.

A travers ses pensées fiévreuses et embrumées, Stefan parvint à réaliser que l'homme de ses pensées et lui étaient seuls. Dans une chambre.

Il devint écarlate.

- Tout le monde était arrivé mais je ne voyais pas les deux fouineurs de service, ça m'a étonné et j'ai appris que tu étais malade. Je me suis dit que ce serait une hyper bonne excuse pour échapper à la fête.

- C'est pas très bien, pour un prof, de sécher, lança malicieusement Stefan, tâchant de calmer ses rougeurs.

Le professeur rigola et frotta les cheveux du petit roux. Il arrêta son geste et sa main se glissa d'elle-même sur la joue de l'élève. C'était une très mauvaise idée.

Stefan fixa les yeux gris du blond. C'était une grosse connerie.

Ils étaient seuls.

Qu'allait-il faire ?

Juste un soir…

Il se décidait ?

Après, promis, il ne l'approchait plus…

Il en avait tellement envie…Mais tellement peur…

Léan se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Stefan. L'élève ferma les yeux et enroula ses bras autour de la nuque du professeur. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent d'un même accord et leurs langues se cherchèrent et s'enlacèrent. La main du blond se glissa dans la nuque pâle du petit roux.

A court de souffle, ils se séparèrent et s'observèrent longuement. Le professeur se leva et fit mine de sortir mais ne fit que fermer la porte à clé. Stefan décida de se dire que la fièvre le rendait déraisonnable et de simplement se laisser aller aux envies qui le taraudait depuis un petit peu trop longtemps à son goût. Juste pour un soir, il avait bien droit d'avoir les mains de l'homme de ses pensées sur ses hanches…

Léan ôta la couverture du lit pour surplomber le corps frêle de son élève bien-aimé. Il se pencha pour embrasser sa nuque, se faisant douceur personnifié pour ne pas le brusquer. Il le déshabilla doucement, admirant sa peau pâle, tâchée de roux à quelques endroits.

- Monsieur…soupira d'aise l'élève.

- Léan. Pas monsieur. Pas ce soir…

Stefan acquiesça et prit l'initiative d'embrasser son amant. Les mains de l'adulte s'aventurèrent sur les hanches fines de l'adolescent avant de séparer leurs lèvres. Le roux en profita pour ôter la chemise du professeur avant de s'attaquer à sa braguette. Il sentait l'excitation monter en lui rien qu'avec les légères caresses de Léan. Le blond décida de passer aux choses sérieuses en enroulant ses doigts autour du membre de son élève. Le roux devint écarlate en songeant aux nombreuses fois où il avait lui-même accompli ce geste en songeant à l'homme de ses pensées.

Le pouce du professeur caressa doucement le gland du petit breton qui gémit, ne sachant plus si ses pensées étaient embrumées par la fièvre ou par le plaisir. La musique de la fête parvenait jusqu'à leurs oreilles malgré la distance, signe qu'ils pouvaient faire autant de bruit qu'ils le voulaient, personne n'entendrait rien.

Stefan ne voulait pas rester passif. Il se redressa en position assise pour caresser à son tour son amant à travers son caleçon. Aucune parole ne fut échangée, ce soir-là. Seulement quelques soupirs et gémissements, des cris passionnés et des geignements impatients. Aucun des deux ne voulait prendre le risque d'ouvrir la bouche pour se promettre des choses insensées.

Léan assit tranquillement le petit roux sur le rebord du lit pour se glisser à genoux, entre ses jambes. Au vu des réactions de son très mignon amant, il en déduisait que c'était sa première fois. Ou au moins sa première fois homosexuelle. Il s'interrogea quelques instants sur le fait que ce n'était pas très « juste » pour le petit lycéen que cela se passe avec un type bien plus vieux que lui (bon, seulement neuf ans…Mais cela paraissait si grand…). Sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance de pouvoir mener une relation stable, en plus.

Mais il leva les yeux, croisant ceux de Stefan, et laissa tout le reste de côté. Il se pencha pour lécher le membre du petit roux, le caresser et le prendre doucement entre ses mains. Son amant eut automatiquement le réflexe d'essayer de contenir ses gémissements mais il lui fit comprendre que ça ne lui plaisait pas en stoppant tout. Avec un geignement, l'élève reposa Sa main sur le matelas, la décollant de sa bouche, pour laisser filer ses soupirs d'aise. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure blonde alors qu'il gémissait. Si lui était vierge, il aurait mis sa main à couper que le professeur ne l'était pas…Ah, bah oui, il avait dû coucher avec Allistor à l'époque…La simple pensée lui fit grincer des dents. Mais les coups de langue de Léan lui firent oublier et il décida de tout laisser de côté et subir. Il sentit l'extase monter en lui alors que ses jambes tremblaient. S'il n'était pas assis, il serait tombé alors que l'orgasme le submergeait dans un cri de plaisir aigu. Le professeur sourit et se releva en essuyant rapidement le liquide blanc coulant au coin de sa lèvre. Stefan pouvait voir son caleçon déformé par son excitation. Il décida de le déshabiller, ravi de voir que le corps du blond était à la hauteur de ses fantasmes…L'aîné allongea tendrement son élève sur le matelas, effleurant sa peau brulante et provoquant de nombreux frissons de sa part, pour l'embrasser. Christian et Quentin n'avaient pas intérêt à avoir la mauvaise idée d'aller se coucher maintenant sinon ils allaient se heurter à une porte fermée et dormiront dans le couloir.

Il prépara doucement Stefan, le sachant vierge, étirant son anneau de chair avec ses doigts, cherchant la manière de lui faire le moins mal possible. C'était probablement leur unique fois, sauf s'ils prenaient le risque de se revoir par la suite, il ne voulait pas que l'élève en retire un mauvais souvenir…

- Je vais venir, Stefan, d'accord ?

- D'accord…

Il voyait au regard embué du petit roux qu'il aurait pu dire « des éléphants bleus rayés de vert vont envahir la planète armés de cupcakes anglais » qu'il lui aurait tout de même répondu « d'accord ». Il retira ses doigts et plaça ses mains sur les cuisses de Stefan, relevant ses jambes, pour le pénétrer doucement. Il gémit, l'élève était si étroit et chaud à l'intérieur…

Le petit breton geignit et ses doigts serrèrent les draps entre eux. La sensation n'était pas descriptible. Il tendit une de ses mains vers le professeur pour la passer dans son cou, cherchant à se rapprocher de lui. Léan comprit et s'assit pour redresser le corps pâle de son jeune amant, le serrant contre le sien, sentant ses halètements sur son torse.

Le professeur commença à bouger doucement, cherchant la prostate de Stefan pour le faire hurler plus fort encore que la musique en bas. Le petit roux gémissait au fur et à mesure de l'exploration du blond lorsqu'un cri lui échappa. Il planqua aussitôt son visage dans la nuque de son dominant en gémissant. Son bas-ventre était comme enflammé mais de manière agréable…Satisfait, Léan recommença à taper dans son point sensible, accélérant ses mouvements et se faisant plus brutal encore. Bientôt, l'élève ne put plus contenir ses cris et s'accrocha aux épaules de l'autre, enfonçant ses ongles dans sa peau sans le vouloir.

- Lé…Lé…Léan, je…Aaah !

Il jura intérieurement devant son incapacité à faire une phrase correcte, sujet-verbe-complément. Son corps décida de s'exprimer pour lui lorsqu'il jouit dans un cri extatique contre le torse. Le professeur gémit lorsqu'il sentit le petit roux se cambrer et contracter ses chairs contre son membre et le suivit avant de relâcher la pression dans une profonde expiration. Il se retira doucement mais garda Stefan sur ses genoux, contre son torse.

Haletants, ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes avant que l'élève ne s'endorme. Léan l'allongea doucement et resta un peu à le veiller mais piqua du nez à son tour…

* * *

- Putain ! De ! Porte ! Fermée !

A bout de nerfs à force de secouer la poignée, Christian donna un violent coup d'épaule dans la porte qui céda. Il alluma la lumière et s'immobilisa. Il fit rapidement entrer Quentin et referma comme il le pouvait la porte enfoncée.

- On devrait peut-être les réveiller ?

- J'sais pas, ils sont trop mignons comme ça…

- Sauf que le pion va passer pour voir si les internes ont bien fait leurs valises et sont bien en train de se barrer.

- Pas faux.

Christian s'approcha et admira encore un peu le tableau. Stefan était blotti contre son professeur. Il semblait si fragile par rapport au blond dont les cheveux s'étalaient à peu près partout sur le lit et sur leurs deux corps. Avec un soupir, il secoua doucement l'épaule de l'adulte.

- Monsieur…Eh, monsieur…

- Grml…

- Tiens, tu vois qu'ils vont bien ensemble, Stefan fait les même bruits quand on le réveille ! Monsieur, réveillez-vous !

Le professeur gigota et enfonça son nez dans les cheveux de Stefan, tirant un grognement au breton.

- Bon, OK, on est bien d'accord que ce sera pas considéré comme outrage à professeur si je…

- Laisse-moi faire.

Quentin le poussa et décocha une violente baffe au blond qui se redressa immédiatement en se tenant la joue.

- Mais AIEUH ! Qui…Ah…Il est quelle heure ?

- Une : l'heure de vous couvrir merci, deux : le pion va pas tarder à passer.

L'adulte baissa les yeux et constatant qu'en se redressant, il avait fait glisser la couette qui ne cachait plus rien. Il se rhabilla et se tourna vers Stefan qui dormait encore. Il eut un sourire triste et lui caressa les cheveux avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Eh… ? Ca fait un peu bâtard de partir pendant qu'il dort, vous croyez pas ?

Le professeur tourna un regard peiné vers Christian.

- Christian, c'est ce qu'il faut, pour lui comme pour moi. On savait que ce n'était qu'un soir, il n'y a rien de possible entre nous.

Epaules basses, Léan sortit mais s'adossa au mur du couloir en fermant les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris…Idiot…

Christian réveilla Stefan pour qu'ils sortent et retrouvent leurs frères et sœurs ou parents. Le roux ouvrit ses yeux verts d'un air hagard. Sans un mot, il se leva et s'habilla. Le corse soupira et l'attrapa pour le serrer contre lui. Il n'en fallut pas plus au breton pour éclater en sanglots.

Le professeur se passa la main sur le visage avant de s'en aller.

* * *

- Eh, Stefan, un peu de joie, tu es en vacaaaaances !

- Ouais…

Allistor fronça les sourcils. Lorsqu'il avait été récupéré son cadet, il s'était directement endormi dans la voiture. Ca, il pouvait comprendre, les amis du roux lui avait dit qu'il avait été malade. Mais ce matin, en y voyant plus clair, il avait constaté que ce n'était pas tant la santé qu'il n'allait pas chez son cadet. Plutôt quelque chose de moral…

Il prit une chaise et s'assit en face du breton.

- Stefan, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- …Si je faisais quelque chose d'illégal mais qui me rend heureux…Vraiment heureux…Tu me dénoncerais ?

L'aîné ne réagit pas immédiatement, bouche bée. Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de mettre Stefan en internat, qu'il serait sujet à mauvaise influence…Et puis, son ami avec les cernes et l'air défoncé et l'autre euphorique…Sans oublier qu'il avait été « malade »…Il lui posa gentiment la main sur l'épaule.

- Tu sais, Stefan, la drogue, ça ne rend pas heureux, ça…

- Non, non, je ne parlais pas du tout de ça !

- Ah ? Excuses-moi alors. Quand tu dis…Illégal ? Et qui te rend heureux ? Tu peux être plus précis ?

- Hum…Je veux dire…Hum…Si ce n'est pas nocif…Sauf si on se fait attraper, bien sûr…Et que…Et bien que ça me rend heureux.

- On ? Vous êtes plusieurs embarqués là-dedans…Pas nocif et qui rend heureux…Et bien, si ce n'est vraiment pas nocif pour toi, du style alcool, drogue, trafic d'organes, braquage, viol, et que ça te rend heureux, je ne vois aucune raison de m'y opposer.

Stefan acquiesça et but son chocolat chaud, les yeux rivés sur son bol. Allistor attendit patiemment qu'il veuille bien développer. Il ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait être illégal, pas nocif et rendre heureux, franchement.

- Tu te rappelles de Léan Marie ?

- Euh…Oui, c'était un ami de lycée que j'ai perdu de vue, pourquoi ?

- Il est devenu prof' d'histoire dans mon lycée.

- Sérieux ? Eh, je savais pas tiens ! Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?

- Vous êtes sorti ensemble au lycée…Je ne voulais pas que tu le revoie…Hm…

- Euh, c'était plus un délire qu'autre chose, vu qu'on s'était fait tromper par la même gonzesse, on s'est…Euh…Défrustré l'un sur l'autre. Mais…Non…Stefan ?

Le petit roux baissa encore plus les yeux et son aîné laissa sa tête tomber violemment contre la table. Il se redressa en se frottant le front.

- Stefan ! Y'a cinq cents élèves dans ton lycée et une vingtaine de profs ! Comment t'as fait ton compte ?!

- Ca se commande pas…

- Il le sait ?

- On a couché ensemble…

L'homme aux cheveux rouges laissa à nouveau son visage s'écraser contre la table. Bizarrement, ça soulageait. Il marmonna un « Mais il veut vraiment que je vienne à son mariage, ma parole… », avant de relever la tête.

- Il a couché avec toi, juste pour… ?

- …Je ne crois pas…Je veux dire, on était très proches et…J'ai réalisé que je l'aimais et que c'était pas une bonne idée, je suppose que lui aussi, du coup on est devenus distants mais…Hier soir…

- Vous en avez discuté ? Vous avez décidé d'être un vrai couple ou quelque chose… ?

Le petit roux secoua la tête.

- On savait tous les deux que c'était que pour un soir, c'était déjà illégal…Alors il est parti avant que je me réveille, ça faisait moins mal, je suppose…Mais je…Je peux pas vivre comme ça…

Incontrôlable, il éclata à nouveau en sanglots, comme dans la nuit précédente. Son frère se leva et alla le serrer contre lui. Même si c'était cruel pour Stefan, il aurait aimé que Léan ne l'aimât pas et ne l'approche plus. Malheureusement, il connaissait bien ce crétin de pacifique de blondinet. Premièrement, il ne couche jamais avec quelqu'un qui l'aime en faisant semblant de l'aimer aussi. C'était soit les deux s'aimaient, soit les deux ne s'aimaient pas et couchaient ensemble pour décompresser. Ensuite, il serait totalement incapable de ne plus approcher le petit roux.

Peut-être devait-il changer son cadet d'école ? Mais les seuls autres lycées de la ville étaient privés et donc payants…Ils vivaient déjà dans un appartement, il n'était pas sûr qu'ils auraient les moyens. Et impossible de déménager, maintenant qu'il avait trouvé un travail, il n'allait pas le lâcher !

N'importe qui aurait engueulé son frangin pour les soucis qu'il lui causait mais il se doutait qu'il souffrait déjà bien assez comme ça. Pour qu'il lâche sa fierté et pleure dans ses bras, il en fallait beaucoup…A vrai dire, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, c'était au décès de leur sœur benjamine, Nolwenn …

La vie n'avait pas le droit de prendre un nouvel être cher à son petit frère. Léan n'était pas un idiot, il ferait attention mais…S'ils se faisaient prendre…Stefan n'aurait rien, évidemment, mais l'autre…

- Stefan, calme-toi et écoute-moi. On va l'inviter ici, d'accord ? Vous allez vous asseoir et parler en adultes. Enfin, comme des adultes. Et décider de ce que vous voulez faire, d'accord ?

Le petit roux acquiesça en reniflant et alla chercher l'annuaire pour trouver le numéro de téléphone du professeur d'histoire-géographie. Il hésita quelques instants mais le composa sur les touches, prenant une profonde inspiration.

« Allô ? »

- Allô, monsieur Marie ?

« Euh, non, c'est son petit frère, le prof de physique-chimie. »

Ah bon, ils étaient frères. Première nouvelle.

- Euh…Il est là ?

« J'aurais préféré, mais non. Ce con là est parti voir un…Elève. Mais je peux prendre un message ? »

- Oui, je…Ah, attendez deux secondes. ALLISTOR Y'A QUELQU'UN QUI SONNE A LA PORTE !

Son frère aîné, dans la cuisine, râla et lâcha ce qu'il faisait pour aller ouvrir.

- Euh, bah Stefan, tu peux raccrocher, plus la peine de laisser un message.

- Hein ?

Le téléphone toujours à la main, le petit roux traversa la pièce pour voir ce qui se passait à la porte. Il se figea en voyant qui s'y tenait, un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Euh, un bouquet de fleurs ?

Léan intercepta son regard sur ce qu'il tenait.

- Euh…Je me sentais idiot de venir te voir les mains vide, mais à la réflexion, je crois que le bouquet de fleurs, c'était encore plus idiot.

L'adulte haussa les épaules mais Stefan lui sauta au cou, profitant d'être chez lui, avec pour seul témoin une personne au courant et d'accord. Léan sourit et le serra contre lui. Il le reposa finalement au sol et salua Allistor qui râla en constatant qu'il devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- A l'époque, on faisait la même taille…

- Tu n'as pas grandi d'ailleurs, tu avais déjà la taille que tu as à présent…Tu vois, moi, j'ai grandi.

- Eh ! Je suis le plus grand de la famille !

- Je me demande qui est le plus petit…

Il glissa un regard à Stefan qui lui tira puérilement la langue. Il lui frotta les cheveux et Allistor les installa dans le salon pour qu'ils discutent.

- C'est drôle que tu sois venu, j'étais en train d'appeler chez toi…Tu es le frère du prof de physique chimie ?

- Oui, c'est ma tête de pioche de cadet…Je me suis dit qu'on devait parler.

- En effet…Donc ? On fait quoi ?

- Tu te sens capable de faire comme si de rien n'était, toi ?

Stefan secoua la tête. Son aîné, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte séparant la cuisine du salon réprima un soupir. Evidemment qu'ils allaient rester ensemble. Il en eut d'ailleurs la confirmation lorsqu'ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement. Deux ans…S'ils parvenaient à ne pas être démasqués pendant deux ans, ils auraient la paix. Deux petites années…

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de vous dire d'être prudents. Enfin, vous savez ce que vous encourez. Moi, je ne dirais rien, soyez en sûr mais…Voilà. Enfin, je ne vous souhaite que du bonheur, hm.

* * *

Stefan : Mais pourquoiiiiiii je me met toujours dans des situations de meeerde...

Léan : En l'occurence, là, c'est moi, plutôt...

Allistor : C'est quoi le délire comme quoi je suis sorti avec Léan au lycée ?

Review ? :3


End file.
